This invention relates to the field of dispensing packages for moist tissues or towelettes which are used for freshening or cleaning up the skin when soap and water are not available. More specifically, the invention relates to soft pack moist towelette dispensers of the type that might be stored in one's home or which might be carried, for example, either on one's person, in a lady's pocketbook, in a mother's diaper bag, in the glove compartment of automobiles or in picnic basket kits.